Strange Enigma
by shams-chan
Summary: Naru and the gang are up for some inexplicable mysteries. Naru is worried about Mai for reasons unknown. Will they be able to solve one of the mosy baffling cases the SPR has ever encountered or will the really have to head out to India.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Case Beckons

18 year old Taniyama Mai walked out of her school building heading towards Shibuya district to her favorite part time job, ghost hunting and her favorite narcissistic of a boss, Shibuya Kazuya a k a Naru. She was just crossing the school gates when she saw an all too familiar van heading toward the school.

Mai was surprised. She wondered why the SPR van had come to her school. Not another case at school!? She did not experience any paranormal nor was there any complain from the other students that she knew of.

The van skidded to a halt a little distance from her. The well-known black head poked out from the window and looked at her. Mai needed no invitation, she ran towards the van very amused.

Mai didn't even open her mouth to let the words out that Naru started talking.

"Mai get in. We're going on a case." that's it, no explanations?

Mai wasn't very surprised, after all that's what's expected from a completely egoistic, narcissistic, arrogant, mysterious, selfish, self centered boss, right?

Mai made no objection and got ready to get inside, when Naru got out and motioned for her to get inside. Mai sat in between Naru and Lin, who was driving and soon they were on their way to their latest case.

"Naru-" Mai said a few seconds after she got in only to be interrupted by Naru.

"Here, read this." He said as he handed her a file, which she knew all too well it was the case files, which she would have to file after the case was over.

Mai ignored Naru for a while as she became more interested in reading about the case and finding out what was so urgent that Naru and Lin had not waited till tomorrow because she was sure the case had come only that day as she was in the office, doing all the delayed work till closing hours yesterday.

'Lets see….' Mai thought as she began to read.

"Sakamoto Kurasu 27, who went to India ten years ago, did business in leather, married an Indian woman, settled there, had come back to Japan with his wife and a three year old son, just six months ago."

He claims in India, the bungalow in which he lived with his wife was haunted." Naru said. Now Mai was annoyed, Naru had interrupted her third time that day but nevertheless too curious to in stop him."

They called in Hindu exorcist and had themselves and their house purified. This was four years ago, before their son was born. But the next year, when his wife was pregnant, she started to experience the paranormal activities. These problems continued until the baby was born and then suddenly stopped. After that the wife said something about the baby had become very strange. The parents became anxious and called another exorcist from another cast. The exorcism was ineffective."

So Sakamoto-san decided to shift to Japan with his family to get rid of the problem but he asserts that the phantom has followed them here. And that is the case." and Naru shut his mouth.

'Naru, you know-it-all jerk. I was about to read it.' Mai thought. "you know what Naru, I was just starting to read it." she said.

"Funny, I thought you were too stupid to read" Naru remarked, which made Mai too angry, way too angry. Suddenly a bulb blinked in Mai's mind. "Then why did you hand me the file, if you knew I was so unintelligent." Mai asked hoping to win at least one verbal match against her boss.

Even though it has been two years since the fateful beginning of their ghost hunting together, with all the other important members of the SPR, Mai and Naru

"That's because I don't want to hold it right now, so YOU hold it for me." came the unbeatable reply. 'Naru you slave-driver, selfish baka. I'll get you for this. Just you wait…' Mai was not able to finish her thoughts when suddenly something struck her. She had forgotten about the case.

Mai turned to Naru to inquire about the case. But when she looked at his hard, cool thoughtful face, she realized it was now impossible to get anything out of him, so she turned to Lin. "Lin-san where are we going?"

"We're heading towards --district where our client's house is situated." Lin said with his smooth emotionless voice.

"Lin-san what are the problems that the clients are facing?" Mai asked.

"We will know only when we get there." Mai was surprised at the statement.

"You mean Naru took the case without knowing the details." Mai said as looked at Naru, who was currently ignoring the people around him. 'Well, nothing new there.' Mai thought and turned to Lin again "Yes, he apparently thought this was a serious case because it is unusual for a ghost to travel across countries so he started immediately." Lin stated.

'Oh' Mai thought 'No wonder he didn't wait till tomorrow or at least till I returned' "Hey what about the others Lin-san, are they coming?" Mai asked.

"No, Naru has not yet told them. We will check out the place first and then call the irregulars. it's a six hour drive from here and we didn't want to waste any time. We will give them a call from there."

"I don't think the case will be over here. We will go to India if necessary." Naru said suddenly, stopping Lin's and Mai's conversation.

'What the…' was all Mai could think as her attention shifted to Naru. Mai was dumbfounded. She thought he was joking but the serious and grave face of Naru glancing at her at that moment told her otherwise. She tried to convince herself that Naru could solve any case and they wont find the necessity of going to India.

'India….' she thought. She did not want to think about the consequences of going to India right now nonetheless the word made a shiver of thrill excitement go through her veins.

"Hey but right now what about my things. I need my clothes and stuff." Mai said as soon as she found her voice back. Mai was outraged. Naru had dragged her from school without notice and they were going to a place miles away. And Naru was acting all strict and it was because of his insensitivity that she has to bear with the uneasy-ness "Naru what were you thinking. How can you forget about me? That's so inconsiderate "

"Shut up Mai. I will tell Matsuzaki-san to get your stuff from your house with the spare key that you gave her. And just so you know, I think of everything. I am not like you." that calmed Mai.

"Really? Thanks." Mai ignored the last part Naru said …..but only for a second.

"You, what are you implying? That I am forgetful? And just a second how, in the world did you know Ayako had my spare key" Mai screamed enraged.

"Will you stop screaming so close to my ear."

And the argument about Mai's spare key continued on and on till God knows when. But actually the truth was Naru had asked ayako to get Mai's key in cases of emergency. Ever since Naru had returned from London after gene's funeral, he had been a little worried about Mai, for unknown reasons. So he is trying all ways to be in touch with Mai. And for that same unknown reasons he was more than a little worried about the next case.

Stay tuned for the next chapter of Strange Enigma……

(A/N: My first fan fiction. Is it good? Please read and review.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Client's Abode

The journey to the client's residence, in the suburbs of the city was long and tiring. It was night by the time they reached there. As usual mai slept throughout the ride. Naru didn't give the slightest hint whether he was happy or annoyed that his lazy assistant was sleeping on his shoulder. He was his usual quiet, thoughtful self. In the middle of the journey he would suddenly get a whiff of mai's hair. 'Ah…. lavender?' he would wrinkle his nose and wonder.

Finally, the trio arrived at the site of investigation. Lin steered the van through short and neat driveway and parked the van in front of a three-storied, medium-sized, whitewashed summerhouse. It was one of those house you can see on the beachside. On the front side of the house was a small, compact and a beautifully kept garden.

Mai looked at the well lighted house with awe. The chilly night air blew through Mai's hair making her shudder, yet the surrounding gave her a sense of comfort and security, which made her wonder how something terrible can happen in such a peaceful place with a harmonious neighborhood. Before Mai could continue in her reverie of the house, Naru's cool voice got her attention.

"Mai, stop daydreaming and get down."

"Sorry. I'll be right there." Mai replied.

After everybody was ready, Naru climbed the porch and rang the doorbell. They could hear the chime echoing through the house. After a minute of silence, some shuffling was heard behind the door and the latch was removed. The door opened to reveal the most beautiful young lady they had ever laid eyes on. Her beauty was Asian. Her round tan cheeks were smooth and clear. Her gold colored skirt and white blouse simply looked dazzling on her small well curved body.

Large black eyes curiously peered at them from an equally black bangs. She looked strikingly attractive with her long jet black heavy hair combed in a long braid.. Her full lips moved in a quick motion

"Um… what do you want?" she asked in a low melodious voice

"I believe we were called by Sakamoto-san to investigate this house" came Naru's swift reply.

"Are you the SPR team?"

Naru replied with the affirmative.

"Please, please come in. I was waiting for you."

Mai was all the while wondering about the house and the woman. To Mai she seemed like a very wealthy and beautiful girl and she spoke Japanese very well. She also seemed like a kind and gentle and a calm person. 'Naru is always the first one to talk. I wanted to talk to her too. Ah maybe he couldn't wait to speak to such a stunning girl' Mai thought, a little dejected.

They were led by the woman into a spacious, and comfortable living-room. The living room was divided from the dining room, on the right by a decorative mahogany divider. On the left of the room near the wall was a massive set of stairs leading up. Though there were many furniture and artifacts, the room didn't appear to be cluttered but gave serene and a free feeling. The girl motioned for them to sit down in the large leather sofas, which was seated against the wall in a L-shape. There were to other single settees on the side and in the center a center-table.

Mai registered these things with interest and was bright enough to point out the imported objects.

"I am Sakamoto Kurasu's wife, Rachel." she bowed introducing herself. 'ah… the Indian' Mai thought

"I am Kazuya Shibuya head of the SPR and these are my assistants, Lin and Mai." Naru took the lead. Lin and Mai bowed in return. The client's wife surprisingly didn't look shocked, which was expected from every client they met. Mai resolved to ask her later, when they get more friendly, that why Rachel was not surprised.

"My husband is not home from work yet, he'll be in any minute now. Anything you may want to discuss, please talk to him." Surprisingly her Japanese was fluent and clear, which was difficult to accept as she was new to the country.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Rachel jumped up and rushed to the door, making her dress swish with her movements. She opened the door and in came a tall man. He was no where near Lin's height but he was tall. He had a closely cropped brown head and kind hazel eyes. But Mai thought those eyes could look stern when they want to. They might even become violent.

The man came into the room and Naru and the others stood up. "Sakamoto Kurasu" the man said. "kazuya shibuya, president of SPR" Naru introduced himself for the second time. And both the men shook hands. After everybody was seated again Rachel went to get the guests tea.

"Now Sakamoto-san, if you could explain everything that has happened, " Naru began" we could start the investigations right away. Please begin with your family history." the client looked vary and tired but nonetheless went on to explain.

"Ten years ago, I went to India for an educational tour. Immediately I fell in love with the country. So after finishing my studies, I left Japan and settled in India as a leather businessman. Fortunately, I made huge profits. Then I met my partner's sister and we both fell in love with each other. Then after our marriage little Rawl was born." By this time Rachel came in and served them tea. Before the client could continue Mai popped up a question.

"But where is he? I haven't seen him around" she asked curiously, for which she received a nudge on her side from Naru for being so nosy and interrupting the conversation.

"I am sorry but I put him in bed already. He must be asleep." Rachel answered with a small smile at Mai.

"Pardon my assistant's rudeness, please continue with the details Sakamoto-san." Naru urged unwaveringly.

"Yes. And these problems started when my wife was pregnant. It was like this……" sakamoto-san thought a moment, contemplating on how to continue. "You see….." before he could carry on with his talk, a sharp blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

Before they could even bat an eyelash and register what was happening, Rachel had jumped up and was running up the wooden staircase, her feet thumping against the wood, shouting "RAWL..!"

(A/N: That was a cliff-hanger. sorry I was late, but I have tests everyday so its hard to keep track. Is the length alright?. Is this chapter too vague? Please tell me. And thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing. Bye bye. )

- Shams-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Startling Revelation

When Mai suddenly woke up, the first thing she realized was the throbbing in her head. Suddenly the head ache vanished. But after a minute it relapsed. The last thing she remembered was running behind Rachel up the stairs and her throwing open door. The sight that greeted her eyes made her blanch and then black out. 

She found herself in a dark place. 'Oh so I am here again.' she wondered. She was on the astral plane. She immediately started searching for the look-alike of her boss, her dream guide. 'Surely he must be here or he would have informed me if he was going home.' she thought. 

Then suddenly, "Mai….". she swiftly turned around. "Gene…. " it almost came out in a whisper. Mai was really glad and content to see the pleasant face of her only best friend. She ran towards him and hugged him tight. This was her first time meeting Gene after Naru had returned from England. 

She was pleased beyond words. For one thing she still did not know her way around in this dark place, and the other thing was, she was actually frantic to meet him. 

If it had been a few months back, her heart would have fluttered and her blood would have boiled. But now she knew the object of her affection was hers an hers only Naru, and Gene would always be her best friend.

"Mai…..you must wake up. They are waiting." Gene spoke softly making his voice came out like a soothing lullaby.

"Gene. Do you have any insight on this case? Tell me gene." Mai asked ignoring his words.

"Not yet Mai. When I find something I will definitely call you. But there is something bothering me here. Hara-san will be able to find out. Now wake up Mai. Find out what is happening yonder." gene's voice lulled her to sleep, and with a gentle smile he faded away into the darkness. And Mai woke up to the light in 'yonder', as Gene had called it.

She woke up in a hurry to know what happened to Rawl after she fainted. Mai realized she was lying on the sofa. She saw Naru, Lin and Sakamoto-san seated around her. Naru was sitting just above her head. When he saw her stir he was immediately over her asking her what she saw. By this time he had grown to know when Mai was having, 'one of those dreams'. Mai, too worried to know what happened to Rawl, ignored his question.

"Naru, where is Rawl? What happened? Is he okay?" Mai asked frantically shaking Naru's arms with tears almost welling up in her eyes.

Flashback:

Rachel and Kurasu sprinted up the stairs with the SPR team at their heels. They could hear child's scream as they ran. They came to a sudden halt in the fist landing, which made Mai bump her nose into Naru's back. While Mai was rubbing her nose out of reflex reaction, Rachel opened the first room on their left. 

They were startled to find the room empty. There was a single cot, pushed to the far end of the wall, a chest of draws, a study unit with a computer, a door leading to the bathroom, and an open window next to the head of the bed. But no sight of a child. The next thing they heard put Mai's nerves on edge.

There was feeble yet distinct cry coming from outside the window.

Mai simply passed out. Abruptly Naru caught hold of her before she hit the floor. Rachel was leaned over the window to find her son hanging from the window, his tender little fingers clutching the ledge. Kurasu was immediately by her side. He caught hold of Rawl's arms and pulled him upwards, only to find that his shirt button was stuck to the building. Kurasu could feel cold air envelope his heart as his son was wailed uncontrollably. 

Before Rawl could realize what was happening to him, he found himself flying. He looked up to see a large man with black bangs and hard eyes (cough-Lin-cough) who had picked him up by the collar. The long arms of the large person, easily undid the button and with perfect ease brought him inside the room.

Lin studied the boy. He was a dark toddler, with a mop of lustrous black hair with a prominent nose and a cute mouth, which were quivering. He looked just like his mom. He had large innocent and attractive brown eyes which were conspicuous yet tender. This only made the boy shy away from Lin's scrutiny. 

While Mai was carried piggy-back by Naru, Rawl was in his mother's arm, seeking comfort in her warm hug. Kurasu meanwhile closed the window and bolted the latch on top so that Rawl cant reach it. After a few moments the infant's sobs turned to sniffles and finally to sleep. The whole procession moved into the living room. Rachel excused herself to put Rawl to bed in her room. "I am terribly sorry but Rawl will be able to relate what just happened only tomorrow." she apologized and left. Though there had been such an excitement over her son, her face was as calm as a rock. She surprisingly didn't look anxious.

Naru laid Mai down gently on the sofa and sat down close to where her head was. For a brief moment, he placed his hands on her head, but removed it immediately. Averting his worried thoughts about Mai, he turned his attention to his client who was sitting in the opposite couch. The client looked deathly pale.

"Please, you have got to help me. Get rid of it." Kurasu begged with desperate eyes and a hard face.

"That's our job Sakamoto-san. But I am quite impatient to hear the details." his impatience was heard in his voice. He caught Lin's eye, who immediately had his notebook ready. Naru just hoped he was not interrupted again. That's when a startled Mai woke up.

End of Flashback.

At Mai's outburst, Naru immediately placed his hands on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Mai, calm down. Rawl is just fine, in fact he is asleep right now. Now if I may have your permission to continue with the interrogation Mai, I would certainly be glad." there was sarcasm and annoyance in every letter of his words.

Mai blushed with embarrassment at his words and tightly controlled her flying tongue. Naru indicated his client to continue, who was staring at them with countenance akin to amusement.

"all these things began when Rachel was bearing our child. She would be asleep most of the time. I just imagined it to be due to exhaustion. But I noticed that the kitchen would always be in a mess. Like there has been somebody trying to make something. I questioned Rachel about it and she simply refused to have used the kitchen. So I called in exorcists because I verified the possibility of thieves. Their exorcism were a failure. A year after Rawl was born other unexplainable things began to happen. Like what you just saw, Rawl would be in a position where he cant help himself." That statement received him three pair of confused eyes. "What I mean is, he was in life threatening situations where he couldn't get out of it himself. Once he was found on top of his wardrobe, unable to get down, and it was impossible for him to climb up there. Another time we found him inside the closet which was locked on the outside. There were more times too, but in all these cases it was impossible for him to reach that state. All those cases were okay, but today it became serious. I failed to find the factors that caused these happenings, but I have reasons to believe them to be paranormal." Mai looked at Naru with an expression of apprehension on her face. She could feel the atmosphere was becoming strained with tension.

To be continued………….

(A/N: Sorry for the late update. I caught a cold towards writing the end of this chapter, so I am not sure I ended it satisfactorily. Anyways R&R.)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Terrifying Dreams

"I failed to find the factors that caused these happenings, but I have reasons to believe them to be paranormal." Mai looked at Naru with an expression of apprehension on her face. She could feel the atmosphere was becoming strained with tension.

"Sakamoto-san, what does Rawl say about these incidents." Mai asked.

"That's the point. He does not remember those incidents. He is sleeping one moment and the next moment, he says, he is crying in those trapped positions." Kurasu said with apprehension. "That is the reason I believe the condition to be not mishaps, but paranormal. And the other thing is these feelings my wife experiences. Actually, she's got some spiritual energy." Kurasu looked up to see three pair of eyes boring into him.

"Can you explain these feelings your wife gets?" Naru asked. As it is there was not much information they have gotten for this case, so Naru was trying to strike some gold soon.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to question her about it in the morning. Its something I don't understand." Naru just nodded his head.

"One more thing Sakamoto-san, I think it will be better to put up charms around the house. Will you please show Lin around the house, so he can put up the sutras. Also I will be calling in the whole team tomorrow for an exorcism. And are the rooms arranged?" Naru said, concluding the interview without leaving a breath.

The client looked a little confused for a second, not registering Naru's words. Then realizing that Naru was waiting for an answer he said "oh yes. As for now there is only one rooms, but the other rooms will be available tomorrow for the rest of your team. I am sorry for the inconvenience. If you will please follow me I will show you." with that the client turned and headed out the door.

Lin followed the client and Mai walked slowly behind Naru. Mai decided the house to have atleast twelve to thirteen bedrooms and thought it was a big for a family of three. They went up two floors.

"Thank you." Naru said. "please give Lin a tour around the house." with that Naru went inside the room and Kurasu and Lin retreated.

Mai was left gaping at the closed door of the room. She couldn't believe it. She felt disconnected. She was sharing a room with Naru and Lin-san! that's so awkward! After preparing her facial expression of indifference, Mai slowly opened the door to doom.

Now Mai was left gaping at the interiors of the room. The room was simply magnificent. Mai felt like she was transported somewhere else. There were three solid teak beds with white fluffy mattresses, a wooden desk, four side-boards separating each bed, all polished and varnished to perfection. Burgundy curtains covered one full wall and an immaculate Persian carpet covered almost the entire floor. Adjacent to the French windows was a oriental lounge chaise.

Mai slowly made her way to the corner bed, closest to the large white window. She sat down on the soft mattress nervously, unable to look at both the men, whom she was going to share the room with. Mai was aware that Lin had taken the bed on the other end, and Naru the center one.

Trying to block out the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping with guys and seeing that they weren't showing signs of uneasiness, Mai carefully removed her shoes and socks and placed them near the bed. She had no change of clothes, so she had to sleep in her school uniform. She silently prayed for sometime and laid down with her mind blank, no thoughts whatsoever. Trying to be as less prominent as possible, she pulled the cover over her bare legs and instantly fell asleep.

When Naru came out of the bathroom, he saw both his assistants peacefully sleeping. Lin had bathed pretty quickly and had slept immediately following Mai. Naru wondered how they could sleep with the lights on. Maybe because of exhaustion he thought. Clad in his blue pajamas, Naru made his way to the empty bed and climbed in. He was pretty tired too so he went to sleep, but not before looking at Mai and making sure she was comfortable. Naru suddenly remembered he had forgot to ask Mai about the dream he had but now she was asleep. He will get it out of her tomorrow he thought. Switching off the bedside lamp he closed his eyes for some sleep.

Naru thought that he had only closed his eyes that he was suddenly woken up by a terrifying scream. 'Mai' he thought as he jumped from his bed. He saw Mai still screaming, her face was contorted in sadness and pain. Sweat trickled down from her forehead making her hair stick to it. Her arms were clutching the blanket so tight that her knuckles turned white.

Naru also noticed that Lin was awake and beside him near Mai's bed. Worry started eating Naru on the inside, though he would not show it. With concern etched in every movement, he bent down and grasped her shoulder, stopping her ear-splitting scream. Naru gently shook her. "Mai…" he called out gently not wanting to shock her. "Mai wake up. Is it another dream?" but Mai only started wheezing, her breath came out forced as if lacking oxygen. Naru's attempts only became more aggressive as Mai showed no signs of waking up.

Lin realized what was happening and placed a hand on Naru's shoulder to calm him down. "Naru, I don't think she should be handled that way. But she should be brought out from the state she currently is in or else she may suffer the consequences of suffocation." Lin made a movement to slap Mai awake, when Naru stopped him. His face was unreadable. "nobody hurts Mai." Lin was really surprised at what Naru said.

Naru reached for the jug of water that sat on the sideboard and….SPLASH . He doused it on Mai's head. A shocked and drenched Mai woke up with a start. She wheezed out air, trying to get her respiratory system functioning again. With her hands clenched to her chest, she looked at both the men, and when her eyes landed on Naru, she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Both the men had no clue what to do. They were not accustomed to comforting a person in times of distress. And these were the times they really needed Ayako. The atmosphere was getting really awkward. Mai was still crying into the already wet pillow.

Naru sighed softly and sat near Mai. "Mai…." he began tenderly. "Did you have another dream. What did you dream about Mai." at that Mai raised such a pitiful face that Naru was deeply affected.

"Naru." Lin said "I better go explain the clients about the screaming in case they got scared. And I think we need another blanket and a pillow" with that Lin was out of the room. Naru thanked him in his mind for that.

Mai suddenly latched onto Naru and buried her tear stricken face in his chest. Naru was caught off-guard. Letting his guard fall for only some moments, he slowly and soothingly said to the panicked and alarmed Mai. "Mai you are out of your dreams…. calm down…I am right here." he continued to comb her short hair with his fingers. Mai pulled back embarrassed, after she realized the situation she was in.

And to her horror when she looked down, her shirt was more-or-less transparent and her hair was wet. "hey…" she protested "couldn't you have found a better way to wake me and because of you I don't have any clothes right now." Mai started to feel dizzy and sleepy. "don't sleep Mai." she heard Naru say. Now she was getting irritated. She was going to retort when something black covered her face.

"wear it." Mai found it was Naru's shirt "wipe your hair so you don't catch a cold. How can you be irresponsible to fall asleep just like that. And Matsuzaki-san isn't here. We cant do your things for you. And one more thing, I want my shirt back."

"Of course I'll return it. What did you think, that I will keep it and worship it?" Mai screamed.

"Maybe" was his only reply

Mai entered the bathroom exasperated by Naru's behavior. Mai thought even though Naru may not know it, she was really thankful of him for being so generous materially as well as emotionally.

Mai came out minutes later with Naru's black shirt on, which was a bit big yet comfortable. One can tell the material was expensive. Naru was waiting for Mai with a blanket and a pillow and Lin was already sleeping.

"You are sleeping on the lounge chaise as your bed is wet." Mai turned accusing eyes on Naru but went quietly to the couch. "And tomorrow I will put you through the wringer." at this Mai's steps faltered. Everybody settled in and only then Mai realized that she couldn't sleep. The dream was replaying in her mind like a broken record. After what seemed like hours of sleeplessness Mai looked at the other occupants of the room. They appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Mai noiselessly got up and with her sleeping things she made her way to her bed. She put down the pillow on the floor between her and Naru's bed and lied down on the floor. 'I cant sleep there I am too frightened. I just hope Naru wont be mad and I hope he doesn't step on me when he gets up.' Mai thought. Turning towards Naru's bed, on the floor Mai fell into a deep, dreamless slumber.

(A/N: I am terribly sorry for the very late update. But I have been busy with CWs and HWs and exams. My quarterly exams are next week. I hope to update soon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.)

- Shams-chan


	5. Chapter 5

(I dedicate this chapter to my friend Goruto-kun as a belated happy birthday greeting. Please enjoy.)

Chapter 5

An Unknown Ally

The next morning at 4.30 found Mai groaning and mumbling in her bed. Something was irritating her. And badly. She huffed and woke up to see what was the damn thing annoying her. Then she saw a hand very close to her face. 'A hand?' She wondered. Looking up she saw the face of the hand's owner. 'What? No face?' All Mai could see was black. And to sleepy Mai's eyes it looked something like hair. And with shock she realized what it was 'Wait it is hair and Naru's hair at that.' she soon realized the position she was in.

Mai was currently lying on the floor next to Naru's bed, like she went to sleep yesterday. Naru was sleeping on his side with his face buried in the pillow, making only his black messy mop of his hair visible. And his right hand was now dangling outside the bed, hovering over Mai's face.

Mai fought the urge to scream out of embarrassment. She quietly and quickly got up and made her way to the desk chair. On the chair was her school top, which she had put for drying last night. Looking at the clock she realized how early she had woken up, which was rare for her since she always overslept.

Confirming that both men were sleeping, Mai quickly and quietly went into the bathroom to change to her school uniform after a really quick bath. She desperately hoped ayako packed her suitcase for her. Mai then started thinking about what Naru had said the previous night-"And tomorrow I will put you through the wringer." Mai hoped he wouldn't be too hard on her. She didn't really want to account what she had experienced. With her mind busy making up answers to her boss's expected questions, Mai made her way outside the room and into the corridor. Before she knew it, she was already in the first floor in front of Rawl's room.

On a sudden impulse, Mai opened the door and went in. the room was as it was the previous night. She saw on the walls pictures with captions all starting with Jet….. The pale blue and green paint made the room seem gloomy. The atmosphere was strangely cold and lonely and sad. It held no feeling of attachment and more importantly it had no warmth in it.

There was a light breeze in the room which made Mai shudder. Then she suddenly realized Kurasu-san had locked the windows the previous night and Mai saw it was still closed. Something was not right in this room. There seemed to be another presence. She suddenly whirled around hoping to see the person or rather she should call it the apparition. There near the door was a woman with very long soft willowing black hair and gentle black eyes.

"you are….." Mai said with shocking realization. The young woman was wearing what looked like a really rich and royal clothes. She was definitely not from around here. Mai suddenly felt warm yet uneasy.

"You are not looking at the right place…..help…him." she said in a hollow whisper, her voice cracking near the end. With a painful expression in her eyes she started fading into oblivion.

"wait!" Mai called out "what do you mean." by the time Mai finished her sentence she was gone. Her sad and distressing face made even Mai miserable, cold and confused. She didn't understand. Everything was a jumble in Mai's mind and her head hurt because of the few hours of sleep she got. She made up her mind to tell Naru everything no matter hw hard and painful it was for her and leave all the thinking to him.

Feeling restless and uneasy, Mai made her way back to their own room. She walked towards the chair. With her mind fully about the woman she just met, she dragged the chair closed towards the window. Sitting on the chair, her arms resting on the window sill, she went into light and fitful sleep.

*******************************

"Ayako!" Mai shouted in dismay and embarrassment. She was staring at an overly large suitcase and a tote bag. Ayako Matsuzaki looked at her with complete indifference.

"I just brought the things that I thought you would be needing. Is something wrong?" ayako asked confused and annoyed. Mai quickly unzipped her suitcase which ayako had so kindly packed for her muttering under her breath "I cant even remember having so many things."

"why do I need a foundation now." she asked pulling out various objects from the bag. "and why should I wear a brooch on a case. And AH…..you brought my best dresses which I don't even wear for parties."

Before Mai could become hysterical ayako calmed her down and said "Mai you need these things to make yourself beautiful in front of Naru." and she gave Mai a mischievous smirk. Mai blushed as a reflex action.

Earlier in the day when Mai was sleeping on the chair, Naru and Lin had woken up 7 o'clock sharp and were really surprised to find Mai where she was. Guessing by the carefully folded black shirt lying on the lounge chaise they knew Mai had woken up in the night and so they let her sleep. Within a few hours monk-san, ayako, john brown had arrived at the place all ready to start working. The family had gone out early morning telling them they would be back in the afternoon. Naru didn't approve this because there were some very important questions that needed to be answered. But they said they wanted to take Rawl out somewhere for some relaxation. And another thing that bothered Naru was what Rachel had said while leaving…"I would like to talk about it in the presence of your assistant." why had she said that about Mai. Naru was already sure that Mai was holding back some vital poits in this case. Giving all his employees various tasks of setting the cameras, he has sent ayako to their room and had asked her to wake Mai up.

Coming out of the bathroom in fresh clothes Mai asked ayako if masako was also there. She replied in the negative telling her that it seemed masako was busy and couldn't make it till the day after. Pulling Mai downstairs, ayako went into the base, where all the equipments were ready. After some light breakfat for Mai, Naru immediately put Mai under questioning. Seating Mai on the couch and himself in front of her with the light falling directly on her face, Naru contemplated on how to start the interrogation.

"start from the beginning and don't miss any part." Naru said.

"uh… my first dream didn't have any significance to it. I just met Gene as usual and he promised to help me." Mai spoke looking downwards, afraid to look into his eyes. 'Gene' was a tender subject to both Naru and Mai. Naru showed no reaction whatsoever, on the outside anyway.

Monk-san and ayako were gathered around behind the sofa on which Mai was sitting, ready to send Naru glares if he said something insensitive to Mai. John sat next to Mai while Lin was sitting in front of his laptop acting as a shorthand.

"then the second dream was last night." Mai stopped abruptly, unsure how to proceed.

"continue Mai." Naru stated looking carefully at her face to check whether she was lying. "what was is it that you saw last night." Naru said this with almost a bitter note, anger building up within him because Mai had to go through such a nightmare which he was yet to know. Mai looked up surprised but continued.

"well…about that…."

What happened in Mai's dream :

Mai was transported to another era. An era in the past. At first she could only hear loud noises. It was more like cheerful talking. Then Mai saw what looked like a party where ther were many people as many as thousand. The hall looked like a large mansion's grand hall. It was lit with lamp lights giving the room a golden and festive atmosphere. Then Mai noticed the most strange thing. She couldn't understand what the people were speaking, like a foreign language. Then she looked at the people, they were dressed in what Mai thought was Indian clothing; women wearing sarees and men donned in expensive raja-like cloaks. Their gold and precious stone ornaments were imposing and magnificent. And most people were dark.

Mai then tried to find the reason for such a grand occasion. There in the centre of the room she saw, a woman sitting in a chair with a cradle in front of her. The lady was absolutely beautiful slightly dark yet extremely delicate with almond shaped black eyes and lustrous red lips which matched her red dress. She looked really very happy. The bundle in the cradle was delightfully adorable, Mai noticed. He had the same black locks as his mother, which Mai assumed to be the sitting lady. Mai then concluded that this was a christening ceremony done by Indians.

Walking awkwardly around the place looking for clues, Mai came back to the mother and child acdoring the dark baby. All of a suuden the main enterance opened and a man walked in. Mai was staring at him in awe. All the guests had become quiet. He seemed like the master of the mansion. His clothes, jewels and his turban with a large diamond studded in the centre denoted authority. With black hair and brown eyes, he seemed vaguely familiar to Mai. He walked with an elegant grace toward the woman, his eyes softening as he saw the child. Mai guessed that they were a family. And they lloked really content and happy. Mai suddenly felt really warm and a feeling of goodness passed through her body. It was like she was feeling what the parents were feeling for their child, who was going to inherit all the fortune of his family.

Before Mai could enjoy the overwhelming feeling of happiness, she suddenly felt cold. Trying to spot the souce of such clodness Mai looked around, then she suddenly noticed a dark figure behind one of the pillars. It seemed like a woman and she did not look all too happy. Her feelings of hatred, anger, jealousy, revulsion, odium all at once took over Mai's body that shook her to the core. Unable to bear the emotion override Mai started having a seizure, that was when she woke up to a splash of water.

End of Mai's dream.

Everybody in the room were stunned. They were really shocked, not at what the dream was about but the way it was convayed. Mai expressed her dream with such intense feelings and words that the dream became almost vivid before their eyes. But the next words that Mai uttered were the last thing they expected to hear.

"I saw that mother this morning…in spirit."

To be continued………

(A/N: Very sorry for the late update. I thank all my reviewers for their encouraging reviews. I had been absolutely busy with exams and house shifting and I didn't have my net connection. Next chapter will be hopefully updated sooner. Its half done already. And my friends have also been nagging me to complete the chapters. What do you think about this chapter? Add it in your reviews. Suggestions and criticism are most welcomed.)

(PS: DO YOU WANT MY PROFILE UPDATED TOO?)

-Shams Chan


End file.
